Moonlit Bear
by Dani-san66
Summary: "Mis niños no están en ninguna parte" Mathias había perdido a sus pequeños por sólo un momento, cuando vio que alguien se alejaba con ellos. Aquellos frutos era lo que ansiaba tanto. "Mi felicidad no me la arrebatarán"


Hola~, ¿qué tal?

Y yo vengo con otro fic, mientras mis ideas se despejan… en serio, tengo tantas ideas que me he bloqueado con un SuFin que estaba escribiendo para publicarlo, ¡pero tranquilos, fanáticos del SuFin! Supongo que este bloqueo no durará mucho ^^´.

En cambio, he escrito algo sobre los nórdicos **-Voz Interna: Wiiii~, ¡Nórdicos! Por fin-** Sólo es otro fic más .w. **-V.I.: Por fin~~~ *dando saltos de alegría*-** No es que estuviera obsesionada con el DenNor o con el SuFin ni nada de eso… **-V.I.: Su-san es tan~ kawaii~~~- **Lo malo es que me inspiré en la canción Moonlit Bear… Raro, en muchas de mis canciones favoritas muere alguien, será porque soy sádica ;w;, bueno…

Cómo sea, ¡al fic!

**Título**: Moonlit Bear

**Serie/Anime:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, angst~, tragedia, y no sé manejar los acentos de nuestro querido Su-chan (?), así que lo pondré como el diálogo normal, será para la próxima -w-. No sé si los personajes me saldrán un poco OoC. Si es así, por favor, háganmelo saber y, de paso, perdónenme (?).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío (Ojalá TwT) solo utilizo a sus personajes para entretenerles con mis historias… y la canción _Moonlit Bear_ tampoco, créditos respectivos a sus autores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un paseo normal en la vida de Mathias Kohler en el bosque de Tiveden, uno de los muchos que daba para reconfortar a sus pequeños después de haber huido del país vecino: Dinamarca, su país natal. Los había salvado de ser conejillos de indias de un científico que solo la había salvado de la prisión por su ambición. Prácticamente había huido de una vida que no le prometía ni una pizca de amor a cambio de aquellas dos vidas a las que se encargaría de darles todo el cariño del mundo, criarlos y cuidarlos como si de ello dependiera su vida.

¡Incluso le habían acusado de matar a dos pequeños que ni nacían! Sólo por ser calificado como un "brujo" y por querer ayudar a el pobre Tino en su congoja. Nunca hubiera pensado que todo terminaría así.

– _¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucede? – Mathias se había acercado a Tino, quién estaba llorando y gimoteando en el suelo, cubierto de sangre–._

– _¡Mis niños no están en ninguna parte! – gritó desesperado, esperando que alguien le consolara de su pena. Volteó a ver a la persona que se había acercado, y gritó con horror–: ¡Brujo! ¡Eres el brujo Kohler! ¡Seguramente tú los has matado!_

_Apenas él gritó eso, sintió cómo le sujetaban sus muñecas y le esposaban. Lo habían capturado._

– _¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra Mem Aleph?–gritaban._

_Pero él no había hecho nada…_

–Bien…, ya llegamos pequeños, está tan lindo como siempre, ¿no creen, eh? – el escandinavo se agachó para acomodar a sus _hijos _debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Acomodando su canasta en su brazo, se puso de pie dispuesto a recoger algunas flores de los arbustos que había alrededor para poder venderlas en su puesto del mercado–.

Dedicándoles una sonrisa a los niños, se alejó unos metros del árbol, arrancó aquellas flores con delicadeza y las metió en la canasta. Siendo aquello suficiente para él, volteó hacia el árbol para dedicarle su tiempo a los juegos y risas de sus niños, pensando que nada había pasado en aquellos escasos segundos que les había perdido de vista. Que equivocado estaba.

Apenas volvió donde ellos y descubrió que no estaban.

¿_Eh?... Mis niños. ¡Mis niños no están en ninguna parte! _se dijo a sí mismo, buscó con la mirada: Vio cómo rápidamente una persona cubierta por una capa se alejaba con ellos bajo la _luna_ llena.

– ¡Espera, no te los lleves! – exclamó corriendo en el acto, tenía que alcanzar a aquella persona que se los había llevado. Hubiera pensado que tenía buenas intenciones: Seguramente consideró que los niños estaban abandonados en el bosque y se los llevaba para cuidarlos. Pero, al ver que el sujeto no se detenía ni con sus más fuertes gritos, vio que se los llevaba con intenciones de quedárselos para él, y le aterrorizó no poder vivir sin sus hijos a su lado–.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tino Vainamoinen iba de regreso a su casita en medio del bosque. Otra vez su búsqueda de los frutos no había dado resultado, no los encontraba, por más y más que los buscara, ¿acaso nunca podría ser feliz con su _esposo_?

Todavía recordaba cuando debía concebir a los dos frutos que en un futuro se convertirían en dioses. Recordaba su ilusión, su dolor, el llanto que soltó al ver que no pudieron vivir para haberlos criado con todo el amor del mundo… Al final sólo salieron entrañas y montones de sangre.

_Mis niños no están en ninguna parte…_

Al verse tristes y humillados, decidieron irse de aquel país, todo por la seguridad de Tino. No querían que aquel hechicero vuelva a atacarles y destruyera su felicidad. Aunque Berwald le hubiera dicho que el que los niños hayan nacido muertos era su culpa, seguía pensando que Mathias los había matado.

_Cuando Mathias había sido retirado del lugar para llevárselo a la cárcel, se sintió algo aliviado. Quiso tomarle la mano a Berwald._

–_Vámonos, Berwald. Ya no hay nada que hacer– le dijo, pensando que así lo calmaría, pero le detuvo– ¿Qué sucede?_

–…_Tino, yo… tengo algo que decirte. Mathias no lo hizo, créeme que fue un accidente, pero… fui yo._

Estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos hasta que un viento fuerte llegó y decidió acomodarse la capa que llevaba puesta. En eso, vio dos frutos rojos debajo de un árbol, los vio solitarios. Su color rojo era tan tentador… ¡Los había encontrado, por fin! ¡Oh, él estaría tan feliz!

–¡Ah, esto es un presente de Dios! Mi búsqueda ha terminado.

Sin pensarlo más, los cargó en sus brazos, los apreció un poco más y se los llevó con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo no estar alegre, si su búsqueda había terminado gracias a Dios? Él, seguramente, fue quien le ayudó a encontrarlos. Sin embargo, no todo termina ahí.

Apenas había empezado a caminar lejos de allí, cuando de repente sintió que alguien… o algo le seguía: Un _oso._ Rayos, era una noche de luna llena, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de los osos cuando caminaba sólo por el bosque? Un punto menos para él.

Y comenzó a correr.

_Tengo que escapar, estos son mis frutos, Dios me los ha dado… un oso no me va a quitar lo que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido… Por favor, perdóname y déjame ir._

Corría por el bosque con dos _frutos rojos_ en sus brazos bajo la _luna_ llena. Ah, la luna era tan hermosa en aquella noche oscura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había corrido por un camino del bosque en el que había muchas flores, como si fuera una senda hacia su casa, atrás de él el oso seguía persiguiéndolo con un rostro terrible, bueno, ¿cómo no estaría enojado? Aquellos frutos parecían ser su más valioso tesoro. De pronto, se vio sin rumbo que tomar… pero, ¿qué importaba? Sólo corría y corría, no pensaba desprenderse de la felicidad que encontrar esos frutos le había dado, ni aún con aquella aterradora sombre persiguiéndole.

Desgraciadamente, perdió el camino correcto, ya no sabía cómo llegar a su salvación. Seguía sin importarle, él solo corría y corría… pero sabía que no podría estar así hasta por fin escapar. Él lloraba, los frutos lloraban… hasta el oso estaba derramando lágrimas. No podía seguir así, y decidió poner fin a aquella persecución…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin había llegado a su hogar, agitado, emocionado y con su respiración a cuestas, con sus frutos en sus brazos y recostado contra la puerta. Parecía que apenas había salido con vida de aquel encuentro en el bosque… o con algunas fuerzas apenas.

Subió la mirada y vio a su querido esposo esperándolo. Berwald le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y amable al ver que había llegado. Se le acercó, al perecer su _querida esposa _había traído algo y estaba algo curioso de saber qué era.

– Tino, ¿qué tienes…?– Berwald paró en seco, con una expresión triste y acongojada, sus ojos le miraban con tristeza, se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver lo que traía en sus brazos, que eran los dos _frutos_…

O, mejor dicho, los dos bebés.

El primero que era rubio, poseía un broche en forma de cruz en la cabeza y dormía plácidamente, el otro que parecía ser de cabellos plateados, estaba gimoteando levemente y moviéndose en los brazos que le sostenían.

–Tino… escúchame. Nuestros niños están enterrados, ya han dejado este mundo…– habló con congoja y algo de desconsuelo – Por favor, devuélvelos junto a su verdadera madre. Te lo suplico…

El menor abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. No podía creerlo, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Acaso el destino le había jugado una mala pasada? Quiso gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo en otro lugar que no hubiera sido su mente. Y descubrió que ese fue su error, no haber vivido en la realidad, sabiendo que algún día el mundo real le golpearía en lo más hondo, aún así no quería aceptar que aquel era su mundo. Y todo por la ambición, aquellos _frutos_ eran tan cálidos… Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

_Dios, he cometido un crimen imperdonable…_ habló para él mismo, dándose cuenta del terrible pecado que cometió.

–Pero, aún puedes arreglarlo, ¿verdad, Tino?...

_Ya es tarde._

– ¡Es imposible, Berwald! Porque yo…

Según la mente de Tino, afuera de la casa estaba el cadáver de un oso. Lo que todos podían ver era el cadáver de un hombre alto y rubio. Cerca de él había una canasta, de donde había salido unas hermosas flores y una botellita de cristal llena de leche.

Y la luna seguía brillando, _brillando…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno, aquí termina. ;w; Lo siento mucho Den, ¡Pero moriste con honor y luchando! (?)

Iba a poner a Tino como Meta Salmhofer, pero hubiera tenido que poner algo de DenSu, y por ahora esa pareja no me inspira .A., además, la parejita de esposos es tan tierna~ -w-.

Esta canción es de mi saga favorita "The Evillious Chronicles" de Mothy. Si saben de esta saga, debo decir que me encanta ;D.

Algunas aclaraciones:

*Bosque de Tiveden: Es un bosque de Suecia, famoso por sus paisajes y su naturaleza. Se encuentra entre los lagos Vänern y Vättern (lo escogí porque queda cerca de Dinamarca -w-)

*Mem Aleph: Término usado en Leviantha para llamar a la madre de sus primeros dioses y, por ende, su reina (Dentro de The Evillious Chronicles").

Y bueno, eso es todo~. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
